The present disclosure relates to landscaping and maintenance of plants and, in particular, to an edging surrounding an area for plants.
In landscaping and gardening, it has been conventional practice to surround plants, such as trees, flowers, and bushes, to provide protection and an aesthetic delineation between grass or other landscaping materials, such as stone, wood chips, sand, etc. The protection, which can come in the form of a plastic or brick edging, can retain water to conserve water and prevent runoff. Further, the edging may be helpful in controlling weed growth around the plant. The edging can provide delineation between grass, which will need to be cut by a lawn mower, and the plant that needs to be protected from damage due to a lawn mower.
Currently implemented edgings are two-dimensional barriers that extend straight into the ground and are installed in the ground with soil on an inner, plant side and landscaping materials on an outer side. The barriers can be pushed into the ground without the removal or addition of any materials around the barriers, or the barriers can be set on top of a surface with soil and other materials backfilled around the barriers. With the barriers being two dimensional, the barriers can move upwards (out of the ground) over time or be easily pulled upwards, causing time and expense in reinstalling the barrier. Often times, when landscaping materials like stone, wood chips, or sand are used to surround the outer side of the barriers, a fabric is first placed on the ground with the landscaping material placed on top of the fabric. With the two-dimensional barrier and the fabric intersecting at or close to a right angle, creating a tight seal that prevents the landscaping material from slipping through the interface between the barrier and the fabric is difficult because the fabric tends to fold back over on itself. Thus, there is need for an edging that cannot be easily pulled upwards out of the ground and that is able to provide a seal between the edging and the fabric.